


Burning

by hops



Series: the only life you could save [18]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Follow-up Work, M/M, romantic smut, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-14 14:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18949831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hops/pseuds/hops
Summary: Magnus wakes up beside Kravitz, utterly in love. Round two ensues.





	Burning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [epersonae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/epersonae/gifts).



> Listen, 
> 
> sometimes when u realize u love ur bf's bf, you gotta boink multiple times 
> 
> also, sometimes u gotta write follow up porn to your #1 collaborator's porn like 6 months later. don't @ me, you horny bastards.
> 
> (title from lvl 9000 bard Maggie Rogers from the song by the same name)

_I'm in love, I'm alive  
Oh, I'm burning_

* * *

 

Magnus wakes to the feeling of Kravitz pressing his lips to his shoulder, his arms wrapped tightly around him. His eyes flutter for a moment before he settles back into Kravitz’s embrace in the dark.

“I love you, Magnus,” Kravitz murmurs, and the thrill of it pulls Magnus from sleep.

Magnus is cozy and warm (not too hot, balanced perfectly by Kravitz’s cool) and Kravitz tells him him he loves him, over and over and over. As dawn just barely begins to break outside the window through the heavy dark room, he feels it burning in his gut, how badly he wants Kravitz. So he pushes forward, kisses harder, rolls them over so Kravitz is straddled over his thigh. When Magnus pulls himself up, Kravitz drapes his arms over his shoulders, pulls him closer, ruts against him, and Magnus can barely breathe.

“Krav,” he whispers, his broad hands moving slowly over Kravitz’s back, his heart aglow.

Kravitz just nods. Magnus feels Kravitz’s erection pressing into his thigh and he swallows. His heart leaps into his throat; even though they’d fallen apart for each other hours ago, there was something new, exciting, even, about this. About Kravitz.

Kravitz kisses Magnus with the same careful, intense attention that he so naturally has with Taako. But there’s something _different_ in the way he touches him, in the way he says his name like a blessing in a long lost language, something that Magnus has never seen, not before this night.

Kravitz ruts against him, breathing small sharp breaths, his eyes closed in concentration. Magnus pulls him swiftly into his lap to straddle him and just the closeness of it makes Magnus’s dick twitch. He’s so hard it almost hurts; it’s excruciating, everything hot and hungry and _almost_ too much but not nearly enough.

Magnus swallows, pants, and slips his hand quickly beneath the band of Kravitz’s pajama pants to take his cock into his hand. Kravitz moans as soon as Magnus touches him. He thrusts into Magnus’s hand as he strokes him slowly. They kiss, hot on cool, suddenly needing, begging, starving.

“Darling,” Kravitz whispers between kisses. The word is so sincere, so sacred on his tongue that it propels Magnus forward to kiss Kravitz and ease him down to the mattress. Kravitz doesn’t protest, but there’s a glimmer of uncertainty in his reddish eyes.

“You took such good care of me earlier,” Magnus says softly, trailing two gentle, calloused fingers down Kravitz’s cheek. He looks immaculate in the sliver of the pinkish sunrise beyond the curtains. Magnus loves him so much; it’s all he can think of. “Is it okay if I do the same for you?”

Kravitz nods, lips parted and gaze heavy with lust. Magnus nods too as he pulls Kravitz’s pants away and takes Kravitz into his hand again to stroke him. A fond smile spreads over Magnus’s face as Kravitz’s eyes flutter shut and he arcs into Magnus’s touch. His hips lift off the bed and Magnus pushes them back down with his other hand. He holds Kravitz steady, and as he writhes under his touch, Magnus’s attention is finally drawn away by the insistent throbbing of his own cock.

“Can I—“ Magnus’s words get caught in his throat as his heart pounds. He takes himself into his hand; the touch is instant relief and immediate torture. His breath leaves him in a huff as he takes his hand away and runs it slowly over Kravitz’s thigh. Kravitz’s cock throbs, helpless and untouched.

“Please. Please, love,” Kravitz gasps, trembling with it all. Magnus leans forward over him, letting his cock press against Kravitz’s between their bellies.

“What’s up?”

“Oh,” is all Kravitz manages to vocalize amidst the new, maddening friction between them.

Magnus kisses him, fast and sloppy. “I wanna fuck you,” he says, and Kravitz just moans and wraps an arm over Magnus to pull him as close as he can. “That cool?”

When Kravitz nods quickly, his brow still drawn and eyes closed with focus and arousal, Magnus kisses him with force, then pulls away despite Kravitz’s small protesting noise.  

Magnus moves one hand down Kravitz’s chest and stomach, tracing circles on the soft crease of his thigh, and smiles. “Was hoping you’d say that.”

With all sleep gone from him and replaced by a burning in the deepest part of his gut, Magnus grips his cock and finds his hand trembling just slightly as he strokes and waits for Kravitz to cast his spells to prepare himself.

“You good?” Magnus asks as a rush of tenderness takes him over. He cups Kravitz’s cheek and brushes his thumb across his cheekbone. Kravitz looks open, relaxed, with just a twinge of nervousness in his gaze. But his smile is boyish as it gleams in the dim morning light, and Magnus’s own smile mirrors it.

“Yes.”

The soft conviction of his voice is all Magnus needs. He dips down to kiss him deeply and his heart leaps into action, pounding hard against his ribs. His big hands move slowly down Kravitz’s body, a fully formed miracle, each muscle placed perfectly and sculpted as marble underneath his dark cool skin. Kravitz moans as Magnus brushes past his cock and pulls away his pajama bottoms.

“Oh, love,” Kravitz says, his eyes fluttering shut.

The ease of the word fills Magnus with such joy that he gives a breathy laugh. “Yeah?”

Kravitz whimpers as Magnus moves a hand up his inner thigh, cups his balls, teases slowly downward to slip a finger into him. Kravitz’s hand flies to Magnus’s other arm that steadily holds him above. His fingernails dig into his skin and Magnus can’t help but moan into another kiss. He realizes that Kravitz’s cheeks are _warm,_ and his mouth is too, and he can hardly take it. He adds a second finger and gently moves, waiting for Kravitz’s face to tell him it’s okay without words. When his mouth goes slack, he adds a third for just a few thrusts before he can’t bear to wait anymore.

“Can I—” Magnus doesn’t have to finish before Kravitz nods without a moment’s hesitation. Magnus can’t laugh this time; his hands take Kravitz’s hips and pull him forward, his legs on either side of him. A finger rests against Kravitz for a moment before he pushes his hips up, demanding it inside him. Magnus obliges with a careful pace, letting Kravitz adjust to one, then two. Then, Magnus leans forward once more and hovers over him before lining himself up and pressing the head of his cock inside. He groans as Kravitz gives a heady whine. “Good?”

Kravitz is near-delirious as Magnus looks down at him. “Yes,” he whispers, eyes closed. “Yes, yes.”

Magnus sinks in slow. He’s fucked Kravitz before, only a few times, and it was so nice, but it was never like this. Always with Taako’s urging— the thought of that still makes him blush— or Kravitz’s serious demands, when the situation allowed. Not like this. Not overflowing with _feeling,_ never done in _love._ Magnus fucks him slowly, steadily, his hands holding Kravitz down firmly underneath him. Kravitz arches up into his touch, writhes, and Magnus pushes him back to the sheets with kisses.

When he moves upward to the column of his neck, Magnus kisses, runs his teeth and tongue up the sensitive skin and feels Kravitz shiver. His hand that had been gripping the sheets slips into Magnus’s hair and yanks with a gentle firmness that draws a loud moan from him. He sucks Kravitz’s earlobe in return which gets a similar reaction.

“Do you wanna flip over for me?” Magnus growls in his ear.

“Oh,” Kravitz breathes. When Magnus pulls out, a desperate noise comes from Kravitz’s throat. “Oh Magnus.”

Magnus turns Kravitz to lay on his stomach, then pulls his hips back so he rests against Magnus’s pelvis, cock pressed to the curve of his ass.

“Yes,” Magnus breathes, and he means for it to be a question, his moment for confirmation, but it’s just a prayer, a blessing that hangs in the thick air. He runs a hand down Kravitz’s spine, feeling each flawless knot, feeling each piece of his body meticulously put together for the sole purpose of being here with him. All for him. It drives Magnus absolutely wild.

He wraps his arm around Kravitz’s shoulders and pulls him up so they’re both on their knees, Magnus pressed to his back. He kisses his neck and Kravitz moans. He goes slightly slack in Magnus’s grip.

“Please,” Kravitz breathes and the word cracks in his throat. Magnus chuckles into his neck, which makes him buck back against Magnus’s erection. Magnus reaches forward to hold Kravitz’s cock.

“Whatever you want, baby.”

Kravitz nods eagerly and Magnus leans him forward. He’s putty in his grip; Magnus pulls his hips back again and lines himself up, takes a breath, tries to steady himself enough to do this right. And then he’s inside Kravitz again, sinking in deep. The sounds Kravitz makes are distant and soft as they fill the space between them. Magnus grabs his hips and pulls him back to sink all the way down.

“Oh, Goddess,” Kravitz whispers between thrusts. Magnus loves how it sounds, loves how close he feels, nothing between them except the air, thick with the smell of sex and _home._ “Darling—”

The word goes straight to Magnus’s cock. He gives a sharp exhale before clenching his teeth against the jolt of lust that runs from head to hips. He wants Kravitz, wants to fall apart for him again just like earlier on the couch, but this isn’t about him. This is about taking care of Kravitz, just like Kravitz took care of him.

Magnus keeps a strong grip on Kravitz’s hip and traces his other over his skin to wrap around Kravitz’s erection that had been bobbing helplessly in the air. Kravitz jolts back against Magnus and cries out.

“Oh, please, oh, love—”

“Yes.” It’s all Magnus can think to say in the haze of both their building orgasms. When he feels Kravitz’s cock start to twitch in his hand, he smiles in satisfaction. He bends forward and murmurs against the back of Kravitz’s neck. “You like that?”

Magnus strokes harder, Kravitz wails Magnus’s name, and he’s done for. He pulses in Magnus’s palm and makes a mess of his hand and the sheets, quivering, starting to lower himself to the bed.

But Magnus isn’t done with him, not yet. He lets his jaw go slack, licks his bottom lip, fucks harder and doesn’t stop stroking despite Kravitz’s whimpers and panting. It builds in him like a wave, rolling back and building so quickly that he doesn’t have time to prepare himself. He buries himself inside Kravitz and comes with an arm around his waist, chest pressed to his back, trembling and groaning and muttering his name in sheer delirium. He’s heaven, Magnus thinks, or something like it. Like nobody else he’s ever had. And he loves him.

They ease down onto the mattress together, Magnus still seeing stars and Kravitz a dizzy, overstimulated mess. He curls into Magnus’s broad chest and makes a spent, contented sound.

“You okay?”

“Mhm.” Kravitz nods against Magnus’s skin.

Magnus grins, already feeling sleep calling for him. “Cooool.”

“We may want to clean up,” Kravitz suggests weakly. “You know.”

“I don’t _wanna,”_ Magnus whines, then shakes Kravitz’s shoulder playfully. “But we gotta, so, c’mon.”

“One more minute.”

“Yeah. One more.”

And, after a long silence: “I love you, Magnus.”

Magnus smiles, swallowing the small lump and prick of tears that bubble up unexpectedly.

“Love you too, Krav.”


End file.
